emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6954 (25th August 2014)
"Ross finds April hiding at the garage, while Marlon, unaware the crisis is over, prepares to come clean to the police; and Paddy realises it was Edna who turned Aaron in to the authorities." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot The next morning, Marlon is still frantic as the police question Ross. Vanessa sneaks Kirin out the house after a night of passion before Leyla wakes. Pete asks Finn to help out on the farm. Ross finds April hiding in the backseat of the car in the garage. He tries to coax her out, but is clearly out of his depth and struggles with his own emotions when she talks about her mum as though she were still alive. The police urge conflicted Marlon and Laurel to make a statement to the press. Running out of options, Marlon is ready to come clean to the police about everything, worrying that April could have been taken by any one of Gary's dodgy contacts. He's relieved when Ross turns up with her but warns him off. Finn helps out on the farm and builds bridges with James. Marlon suggests to Laurel that they go ahead with the wedding to take April's mind off things. Vanessa throws caution to the wind as she agrees to have a relationship with Kirin, providing they keep it a secret. The police inform Chas that Aaron has been sighted down south - Cain's plan seemingly working. Paddy notes Edna's curiosity in Aaron and realises that it was her who shopped him. Finn wonders to Victoria about if he should come clean to James about his search for his Emma. Paddy confronts Edna about reporting Aaron and she admits she was responsible. Ross tells Marlon that April saw him burning the money and that he had no right going against Donna's wishes. He warns Ross to keep away from them. In his frustration, Paddy blurts out to Edna that Aaron wasn't responsible for the garage fire and he only took the wrap for it to protect the person who was responsible. Covering to Rhona about what's troubling him, he tells her that Marlon shared a kiss with Donna shortly before she died. Ross overhears them talking. Cast Regular cast *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *James Barton - Bill Ward Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, rear public hallway and beer garden *Woodbine Cottage - Back garden *Tug Ghyll - Front hallway, living room/kitchen and stairs *Dingle & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *Café Main Street - Café *Church Lane *Play area *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Hotten Road *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 6,010,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 28.9% share. This was the first time the viewing number had topped 6 million since 16th June 2014. A further 112,000 viewed the broadcast on ITV +1 at 8.00pm, receiving a share of 0.5%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes